The invention relates to a luminaire comprising:
a concave reflector with a longitudinal direction, a light-emission window and a plane of symmetry S extending in the longitudinal direction and transversely to the light-emission window;
means for incorporating in the reflector, along the light-emission window, a first electrical fluorescent tube and a second electrical fluorescent tube;
lamellae in the light-emission window, which extend transversely thereto and transversely to the longitudinal direction of the reflector.
Such a luminaire is disclosed in EP-B-0 638 764.
The known luminaire is a twin luminaire, in which both reflectors accommodate a compact fluorescent lamp having two parallel fluorescent tubes. The lamps are each arranged such that both tubes extend in the relevant plane of symmetry. Both parts of the luminaire illuminate a surface right below the luminaire, which is mounted in or to a ceiling. Each one of the two reflectors is provided with a slit at the side of the relevant lamp, allowing a part of the light generated to be guided from the luminaire to the exterior via auxiliary reflectors situated at the side of the (main) reflector. A transparent prism may be arranged in the path of the light so as to laterally deflect the light.
The known luminaire has the drawback that it has a relatively large width dimension and that its construction is relatively complicated. The luminaire is provided with transparent prisms, causing the luminaire to cast a part of the light in the direction of the ceiling. Without prisms, the auxiliary reflectors increase the light-emission window, however, in that case the light beam is used entirely to illuminate a horizontal surface, such as the floor or a worktop. Vertical surfaces are poorly lit and, in addition, at places relatively close to the ground.